Sweet Lies
by Hairo-Azzurro-Brown
Summary: SF/"Tolong katakan kobohongan itu padanya Sasuke, katakan kau mencintainya,"/"Tolong katakan padaku sebuah kebohongan. Katakan, kau mencintaiku, Sasuke,"/"Katakan kebohongan itu. Katakan kau akan selalu bersamaku, Hinata."/death chara, warning inside/RnR?


**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masasi Kishimoto-sensei, original soundtrack Blessreiter "Sweet Lies" © Itou Kanako, original story "Sweet Lies" by Hairo-Azzurro-Brown.

**Pairing : **SasuHina

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning : **OOC, no yaoi and no yuri scane, miss typo[s], plot yang kecepatan, death chara, one shoot, hope you like it.

**Zurro's Note : **Song fic pertama Zurro, "Sweet Lies" by Itou Kanako, ending Blessreiter. Happy reading. Fic ini special untuk para readers lain yang sebelumnya membaca dan meriview fic _**Princess Of Moon **_sebagai permintaan maaf, karena dengan sangat terpaksa Zurro menghapus fic tersebut oleh berbagai alasan.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Lies<strong>

**By:**

**Hairo-Azzurro-Brown**

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis indigo duduk di depan sebuah piano, jari-jari lentiknya menyentuh pelan tuts piano. Pergelangan tangannya meneteskan darah yang keluar dari luka yang di buat olehnya. Sayatan tipis pada kedua pergelangan tangannya, menetes setetes demi setetes darahnya yang kental. Dia segera menekan tuts piano tersebut dengan teratur, dan mulai beryanyi. Suaranya pun mengalun lembut dan pelan di dalam ruangan itu.<p>

.

_**Please tell me lies  
>Tell me you'll always be<br>**__._

Jari lentik itu terus saja diseret untuk menekan tuts pada piano itu, dengan nada-nada yang pasti, membiarkan darah kentalnya menetes dan meresap ke dalam tuts piano itu. Wajahnya yang pucat terus saja bernyanyi dengan tenangnya. Seakan-akan itu adalah lagu untuk memanggil malaikat kematian.

_._

_**Sweet scented lies**_

_**Hold me, speak love to me  
><strong>__._

Iringan nada piano dan suara merdu memenuhi ruangan tersebut, menyebarkan atmosfer kematian. Gadis itu memandang ke arah depan dengan sebuah tatapan datar. Terus saja menekan tuts pada piano itu. Hingga akhir tetesan darahnya yang terakhir meresap ke dalam piano itu. Maka berhentilah nada indah itu. Di ikuti dengan sebuah tubuh yang terjatuh rapuh dia atas tuts piano itu. Gadis indigo itu perlahan-lahan menutup matanya, membalas pelukan sang malaikat kematian.

_._

_**I can't let go**_

_**Your heat inside  
>Lying here alone<strong>_

_._

"Uchiha-san?" panggil gadis indigo itu, memandang seorang lelaki yang di panggil Uchiha itu dengan sebuah senyum lembut, "Ja-jadi? Bagaimana menurutmu, Uchiha-san?" tanyanya lagi, menunduk rendah kebawah.

Sang lelaki yang di panggil Uchiha, hanya membalas tatapan sang gadis dengan tatapan datar, "Yah… harus ku akui lagumu dan _video klip_mu sangat bagus untuk sebuah lagu pertama. _Dark theme _nya dapat_," _jawabnya, menarik dan mengggenggam pelan tangan mungil gadis itu. Mengajaknya untuk meninggal tempat mereka semula.

"Jadi, siapa _team creative _nya?" tanya sang Uchiha lagi, sambil berjalan. "Um, aku dan Neji-nii," jawab lagi gadis itu, masih menunduk. "oh..." respon sang Uchiha.

"Hey, Uchiha. Setidaknya biarkan Hinata mengganti bajunya sebelum kalian pergi," kata seseorang di belakang mereka. Merasa di panggil, sang Uchiha segera berbalik, dan memandang dengan tatapan datarnya kepada orang yang memanggil, dan juga dibalas oleh tatapan datar dari sang pemanggil. Sang gadis hanya menundukkan kepalanya."Baiklah, Hinata. Aku menunggu di mobil," kata seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu, melepaskaan genggamannya pada sang gadis dengan enggan.

"Eh, i-iya. Terima kasih, Uchiha-san," jawabnya, menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh yang di ikuti oleh sang pemanggil."Pakailah sweter yang tebal, Hinata. Pakai sepatu botmu, dan jangan lupa syall dan sarung tanganmu. Dan jangan menggunakan rok yang terlalu pendek, di luar sedang dingin," kata lelaki itu, berjalan di samping gadis yang di sebut Hinata. "Baik, Neji nii-san," jawab gadis itu mengangguk mengerti.

.

_**Please tell me lies  
>Teach me the love I need<br>Your funny little lies  
>Touch me and smile once more<strong>_

_**.**_

"Jadi, apa kau suka drama tadi Hinata?" kali ini sang Uchiha yang membuka pembicaraan, "Eh… i-iya… ten-tu saja." jawab sang gadis gagap.

Sasuke hanya menyerngitkan dahinya dan bertanya, "Kau tidak suka?". Sang gadis yang ditanya hanya menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, bu-bukan begitu. Ak-aku… aku hanya tidak begitu suka dengan _Romeo dan Juliet_," jawab Hinata, "Ta-tapi, ak-aku senang kita pergi," lanjutnya cepat-cepat, berharap sang Uchiha tidak tersinggung.

"Ya ampun Hinata, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau tidak suka _Romeo dan Juliet_? Kita kan bisa pergi menonton yang lain," kata Sasuke memandang Hinata yang hanya menundukkan wajahnya, "Maaf kan aku," ucapnya pelan,

"Bukan, itu maksudku. Hanya saja, jika kau tidak menyetujui sesuatu atau tidak menyukai sesuatu bilang saja padaku. Hm?" kata Sasuke lagi, yang hanya di berikan anggukan dari sang Hinata sebagai respon. "Hinata, tanganmu dingin sekali," lanjut sang Uchiha sambil membuka sarung tangan yang di pakai Hinata dan mengenggam langsung tangan sang gadis,

"Ta-tapi… aku tidak merasa kedinginan. La-lagian, tadi aku sudah memakai sarung tangan, Uchiha-san," lagi-lagi Hinata gagap saat memberikan respon, "Oh… itu hanya alasan supaya aku bisa menggenggam langsung tanganmu," jawab Sasuke blak-blakan, memasukkan tangannya yang sedang menggenggam tangan Hinata ke dalam saku mantelnya,

"Eh… oh… um…" lagi-lagi Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, "Jadi, kenapa kau tidak suka _Romeo dan Juliet_? Setauku kau sangat menyukai drama itu. Kau bahkan membeli novelnya dalam tiga bahasa sekaligus. Kau membeli video pementasannya di Itali, Spanyol, Australia, Prancis, dan beberapa negara lainnya. Jadi kenapa kau tidak menyukai drama tadi?" tanya Sasuke,

"Eh… bu-bukan begitu. Aku memang tidak begitu suka _Romeo dan Juliet_, Uchiha-san, " jawab Hinata, "Aku memang mengoleksinya novel, video dan beberapa naskah dramanya, tapi aku tidak menyukai _Romeo dan Juliet_. Aku mengoleksinya berharap agar aku dapat mengganti alur ceritanya." lanjut Hinata,

Sasuke hanya memandang ke dapan dan berjalan, "Aku masih tidak mengerti, Hinata," kata Sasuke, "um… i-itu… aku tidak begitu suka ketika _Romeo_ harus bunuh diri dan ketika _Juliet_ terbangun dan menemukan bahwa _Romeo_ telah mati," terang Hinata,

"Aku hanya berpikir kenapa Shakespeare harus membuat mereka mati. Kenapa Shakespeare tidak membuat _Romeo_ menerima surat itu dan, menunggu _Juliet_ terbangun," lanjut Hinata dengan nada yang agak berbeda, Sasuke hanya tertegun, "Kurasa karena mereka hanya tokoh dalam naskah drama, dan pencipta drama itu menginginkan hal tersebut," respon Sasuke,

"Dengan kata lain, itu takdir?" tanya Hinata, memandang Sasuke, "Kurasa ya, Hinata," jawab Sasuke ragu-ragu.

"Oh... tentu saja," Hinata menundukkan kembali kepalanya, "Bagaimana kalau ku traktir es krim, hm?" tanya Sasuke, "Tapi, jangan katakan kepada Neji bahwa aku membelikanmu es krim. Nanti dia tidak akan mengizinkan kita pergi lagi," kata Sasuke , "Sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah mebuatmu menonton _Romeo dan Juliet_," lanjut Sasuke lagi.

Hinata hanya menggangguk lagi, "Bagaimana kalau kali ini kita gantian, kau coba _chocho_ dan aku _blueberry_?" tanya Sasuke, masih menggenggam tangan Hinata, berjalan mendekati sebuah bangunan. Kali ini Hinata mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Oh, ya Hinata, kenapa kau masih memanggilku dengan nama belakangku? Kita kan sudah pacaran," kata Sasuke memandangi Hinata yang hanya menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

.

_**Why did you go?  
>The warmth is lost<br>This room is so cold  
>Don't know if I can make it on my own<strong>_

_**.**_

Sebuah gambar gadis bermata lavender berambut biru gelap panjang terpampang di sebuah layar _h__andphone_. Terganti lagi dengan gadis yang sama, sedang membaca sebuah buku dengan tatapan serius. Terganti lagi dengan sebuah gambar dengan model yang sama, sedang tersenyum sambil menggendong seekor anak anjing. Layar itu terganti lagi dengan sebuah gambar gadis yang sama, memegang sebuah cangkir, sambil meniup uap yang masih mengepul dari cangkir itu. Terganti lagi dengan gambar yang berbeda, walaupun masih dengan model yang sama, sedang menggenggam erat sebuah _cone _es krim. Terganti lagi dengan gambar yang lain, gadis yang sama sedang memainkan piano. Terganti lagi, dan lagi.

Sebuah ketukan terdengar di depan pintu, pemuda raven yang sedari tadi tersenyum kecil memandang _han__d__phone_nya sendiri, menengok sebentar ke arah pintu.

"Sasuke, kau sedang sibuk?" tanya seseorang dengan suara berat dari luar.

"Tidak, tunggu sebentar, yah," jawab pemuda itu, bangun dari tempat tidurnya, menyimpan _h__andphone_ ke dalam saku dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Membukakan pintu tersebut dan nampak seseorang berperawakan sama dengan sang pemuda, bermata onyx tegas dengan rambut hitam kelam.

"Ayah harap, ayah tidak mengganggumu, Sasuke," kata pria itu membuka pembiacaraan. "Tidak, tidak sama sekali, yah," jawab Sasuke sambil mengangguk sopan.

"Sudah sejauh mana Sasuke?" tanya ayah Sasuke yang dikenal sebagai Uchiha Fugaku. "Semuanya baik-baik saja, ayah," jawab Sasuke, memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan datar tanpa cela.

"Jangan sampai kau kehilangan dia, nak," ucap Fugaku dingin, Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan meyakinkan, "Kita membutuhkan nona Hyuuga itu untuk kesembuhan ibumu. Uang yang di kumpulkan, belum cukup Sasuke," lanjut ayahnya lebih dingin lagi,

"Aku mengerti, ayah," jawabnya lagi tak kalah dingin, memandang langsung ayahnya. "Kau harus berhati-hati dengan kakaknya, Sasuke. Kita benar-benar membutuhkan nona besar itu," yakin ayahnya sekali lagi kepada Sasuke. Sasuke tidak memberikan tanggapan apa pun.

"Kita tidak mau ibumu pergi seperti Itachi bukan?" tanya ayahnya lesu, menunjukkan wajah yang lelah. Raut Sasuke berubah menjadi terpukul, menggangguk kaku. "Istirahatlah, kita berdua tau Mikoto akan baik-baik saja," kata ayahnya lagi, menepuk pelan punggung Sasuke dan pergi berlalu.

Sasuke segera menutup pelan pintu kamar dan mendesah lesu, "Kakak, seandainya kau di sini. Kurasa semua beban akan sedikit berkurang," memejamkan matanya. Sasuke segera merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan _h__andphone_nya, memandang nanar sebuah gambar yang menjadi _wallpaper _nya,

"Maafkan aku Hinata," ucapnya menyesal, menutup _Handphone_ nya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sebuah kasur.

.

_**Your kiss  
>Your sweet caress<br>Your heartbeat  
>Call my name<strong>_

_**.**_

Pemuda raven itu sedang berdiri menunggu di sebuah taman, menggosok cepat tangannya berusaha menghilangkan kebekuan yang terjadi akibat salju yang turun.

'Kenapa tadi aku lupa memakai sarung tangan,' pikir pemuda itu,

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja memicingkan matanya, memandang sebuah titik fokus di kejauhan. Seorang pemuda bermata lavender dengan rambut coklat panjang berjalan di kejauhan.

'Kenapa malah kakaknya yang datang,' pikir Sasuke ketus, memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku mantel.

Sang Hyuuga Neji, yang di maksud sebagai objek titik fokus berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan marah. Sasuke hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam,

'Apa semuanya sudah terbongkar?' pikir sang Uchiha, merasa sedikit bersalah.

Sang pemuda Hyuuga sekarang sudah berada di depan pemuda raven itu. Memberikan tatapan yang dingin, yang dibalas juga dengan tatapan datar sang Uchiha.

"Dimana Hinata, Hyuuga-san?" tanya Sasuke dengan kata-kata formal, pemuda yang di tanya hanya membalas tatapan itu tanpa menjawab sebelum,

Sebelum dia memukul perut sang pemuda dengan kepalan tangannya.

Sasuke yang tidak sadar, terjengkang ke belakang. Masih belum menyadari apa yang terjadi, sang Hyuuga sudah menarik kerah bajunya, memaksanya berdiri, dan sekali lagi memukul perutnya.

Sekali lagi kepalan tangan sang Hyuuga di arahkan ke wajah sang pemuda raven, yang hanya bisa membulatkan matanya ketika menyadari dirinya di pukuli.

Kali ini sasaran kepalan tangan Hyuuga beralih lagi ke perut. Sasuke terjatuh kembali ke belakang. Memegang pelan perutnya dan mengusap darah yang mengalir dari bibir yang berdarah.

Sasuke segera berdiri, dan mencengkram kerah sang pemuda Hyuuga, mengangkat kepalan tanganya dan memukul keras pemuda Hyuuga di depannya.

"APA MAU MU, HAH!" teriak Sasuke, membiarkan sang Hyuuga terjerembab ke belakang.

Kali ini Sasuke yang menarik kerah Hyuuga, memukulinya sekali lagi. Sang Uchiha segera menggunakan lututnya sebagai senjata, mengarahkan lututnya yang tajam ke arah perut sang Hyuuga, yang lagi-agi terjerembab.

Sasuke segera menginjak sang Hyuuga, menendang tubuh itu dan menginjak lagi perut Hyuuga. Dia segera membangunkan tubuh sang Hyuuga menarik kasar kerah sang Hyuuga, dia sudah hampir memberikan pukulan lagi, ketika dia tersadar bahwa sang Hyuuga menangis.

Dia segera melepaskan cengkraman pada kerah Neji, memandangnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kau menangis, Hyuuga?" ejek Sasuke, mencela. Sang Hyuuga hanya terhuyung kebalakang tanpa menjawab.

"Dimana harga dirimu sebagai Hyuuga?" cela Sasuke lagi, mengelap pelan bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Sang Hyuuga tiba-tiba saja berlutut, menundukkan kepalanya. Menggenggam keras salju yang tetap membeku di tanah.

"Cih. Menjijikan," kata Sasuke sambil pergi berjalan menjauh, membiarkan sang Hyuuga tetap berlutut.

"Sasuke, tolonglah Hinata," tiba-tiba saja Neji berbicara, masih menundukan kepalanya. Sasuke tertegun, "Apa maksudmu, Hyuuga?" Sasuke berbalik, Neji tidak menjawab.

Sasuke segera berjalan, dan menarik Neji kasar, "APA MAKSDUMU, HYUUGA?" Sasuke berteriak,

"Tolong Hinata," ucap Neji lagi, masih bersimbah darah dan air mata, "Tolong katakan kau mencintainya, tolong katakan kebohongan itu," kata Neji lagi, masih tetap meneteskan air matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tajam, "Aku sangat mencintainya. Tolong, Sasuke. Tolong katakan kepada Hinata bahwa kau mencintainya, katakan kebohongan itu. Ku mohon, dia… Hinata… Hinata… Hinata sedang sekarat," Hyuuga Neji memohon.

"A-apa… apa maksdumu? Apa maksudmu Hinata sekarat, Neji?" Sasuke mengguncang kerah Neji kuat.

"Hinata mengidap lupus," kata Neji, tidak memberikan keterangan lebih lanjut.

"Dimana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke lagi, memandang Neji tajam,

"Rumah Sakit Khusus Konoha, kamar 228," kata Neji pelan, menggeleng tak percaya.

Sasuke segera melepaskan Neji, dan berlari menjauh.

.

_**But all are Ghosts  
>That haunt my heart<br>Tears keep falling**_

_**.**_

Sasuke mennginjak pedal gas, tanpa memperhatikan bahwa mobilnya telah melaju melewati kecepatan yang di tentukan. Menyalip mobil lain di depannya dengan kasar. Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan marah, caci maki, dan sumpah serapah dari pengendara lainnya. Dia tidak peduli, yang di ketahuinya hanyalah,

'Hinata.'

.

_**I'd give up anything the world can ever offer  
>I give my heart to you. There'll never be no other<strong>_

_**.**_

Kakinya melaju dengan cepat di tengah koridor berwarna hijau, mengabaikan teguran dari semua perawat agar tidak berlari di rumah sakit.

'201, 203,206,208,' dia terus saja berlari melewati pintu yang tertutup itu, memperhatikan nomor yang tertera,

'220, 223,225,228,' di segera menerjang cepat pintu itu tanpa mengetuknya,

_**Just to be by your side  
>Just to feel your breath beside mine<br>I'd give my soul if I had to, No, nothing ever matters**_

_**.**_

Sasuke berdiri mematung dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah. Memandang seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di atas sebuah ranjang, memakai sebuah setelan para pasien yang berwarna hijau. Dia sedang mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela ketika sang uchiha masuk menerjang.

"Uc-uchiha-san?" gadis itu segera memalingkan wajahnya dari jendela, memandang Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar seperti biasa.

"Apa maksud semua ini Hinata?" tanya Sasuke dingin, berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata, menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang itu.

Hinata hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan sendu beberapa lamanya, sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum lembut, dan tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang kau maksud, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata lembut, mengelus seekor kucing yang sedang meregangkan tubuhnya di samping Hinata,

Sasuke hendak menjawab pertanya Hinata, dengan pernyataan yang lebih dingin lagi, tapi dia tersadar. Ada sesuatu yang janggal. "Kau tidak pernah memanggilku Sasuke," kata Sasuke,

Hinata hanya tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Kita kan sudah pacaran, Sasuke."

"Begitu kah?" tanya Sasuke sinis, Hinata tidak menjawab.

"Begitu kah? Jadi, kau baru menganggapku pacar sekarang. Setelah semuanya terbongkar. Begitu kah Hinata?" tanya Sasuke, terengah-engah karena amarahnya,

Hinata hanya tersenyum pada kucing yang sedang menggeliat di sampingnya, "Jadi, bagaimana ibumu, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata,

Jangtung Sasuke berpacu cepat, "Kau sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya Sasuke,

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya sebelum Neji-nii memberitaukan semuanya kapadaku. Aku tau tentang kecelakaan itu, aku tau tentang kamatian kakakmu, aku tau tentang ibumu yang terbaring tak berdaya, aku tau tentang kebangkrutan ayahmu," jawab Hinata, memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan lembut, walaupun masih mengelus lembut kucing di sampingnya,

"Ma-maafkan aku," ucap Sasuke lemah, menundukkan kepalanya.

Tangan Hinata bergerak ke arah Sasuke, dia mengelus lembut rambut Sasuke, memeluk cepat Sasuke yang masih duduk di sampingnya, "Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku tidak bisa mengatakan penyakitku padamu," Sasuke menengadah, memandang Hinata yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya, tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau tau Sasuke, kucing ini bisa meramalkan kematian, lho," kata Hinata sembari tersenyum ceria kepada kucing yang di elusnya, "Namanya Oscar, dia kucing yang di pungut oleh rumah sakit ini. Saat pertama kali di pungut, para dokter dan perawat mengira bahwa dia bisu, sesuatu hal yang sangat aneh untuk seekor binatang, Oscar sama sekali tidak mengeong," lanjut Hinata,

Hinata masih melanjutkan ceritanya, " Tapi, suatu hari dia masuk ke ruang seorang pasien dan tidur di sebelah pasien, tentu saja sang pasien tidak keberatan. Selang beberapa jam kemudian, Oscar mengeong dengan keras sebanyak tiga belas kali, sang dokter dan perawat yang mendengar suara kucing itu segera berlari mencari sumber suara. Saat mereka sampai, mereka menemukan Oscar sedang di elus oleh pasien itu. Selama beberapa saat sang pasien berkata bahwa Oscar adalah kucing yang baik, dan dia juga mengatakan bahwa dia sudah bisa tenang. Beberapa saat kemudian, sang pasien menutup matanya dan jatuh tertidur di atas ranjangnya, tak bernafas."

"Hal ini terus berlanjut. Hingga sekarang, para dokter percaya bahwa Oscar bisa meramalkan kematian," tutup Hinata dengan sebuah tarikan nafas yang panjang, Sasuke hanya memandangi dengan tatapan datar.

"Jangan bodoh, itu hanya dongeng," Sasuke berkata dingin, memandang kesal ke arah Hinata.

"**Meong."**

_DEG._

_._

_**I'll give up everything, the only one desire  
>I give my heart to you and that will be forever<strong>_

_**.**_

Sasuke segera memandang kesal ke arah kucing yang rupanya berusaha mengejeknya.

"Pertama, Sasuke," ucap Hinata, "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke dingin, "Ini meongan pertamanya untuku," jawab Hinata kalem.

"Kau percaya dongeng bodoh itu, Hinata?" bentak Sasuke agak keras,

"**Meong."**

"Kedua, Sasuke," ucap Hinata masih mengelus lembut sang kucing,

"Kau bercanda, Hinata. Aku akan membawanya keluar," Sasuke berdiri, tetapi dia berhenti.

"**Meong."**

"Walaupun kau membawanya keluar, dia akan tetap meberikan peringatan. Dia akan tetap mengeong, Sasuke," Hinata memandanginya dengan tatapan sedih,

Sasuke terduduk lagi, "Jangan percaya dongeng bodoh itu Hinata!" bentak Sasuke kasar,

Tapi Hinata hanya mengelus lembut sang kucing, dan menatap Sasuke lebih dalam lagi.

"**Meong."**

"Aku takut. Aku takut Sasuke," tangannya yang sedang mengelus kucing itu gemetar,

"Kau… kau akan baik-baik saja, Hinata," Sasuke membalas pandangan Hinata.

"**Meong."**

Perlahan-lahan dia menjauhkan tangannya dari sang kucing, tangannya menjadi dingin.

"Kau.. kau… kau akan baik-baik saja, Hinata," ucap Sasuke, mulai ketakutan.

"**Meong."**

Bibir Hinata ikut bergetar, air matanya berjatuhan.

Tangannya berusah meremas tangannya yang satu lagi, berusaha menghentikan ketakutannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hinata, dengarkan aku. Kau akan baik-baik saja," Sasuke segera menggenggam tangan Hinata yang dingin.

.

_**Just to feel you inside  
>Just to feel your heartbeat with mine<strong>_

_**.**_

"**Meong."**

"Kau… kau… kau tau, Sasuke? Dongeng yang kau sebut itu, mengatakan. Pada peringatan yang ke tujuh, sang malaikat kematian sedang berjalan menuju ke sini," ucap Hinata menangis.

"HINATA! DENGARKAN AKU!" Sasuke berteriak, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sasuke keras, memberikan penekanan pada semua katanya.

"**Meong."**

Hinata tidak menjawab apa pun. Dia hanya membalas genggaman Sasuke.

Berusaha meredam ketakutannya.

.

_**I'm yours to take forever. No, nothing ever matters  
>.<strong>_

"**Meong."**

"HENTIKAN ITU!" Sasuke berteriak, air matanya berjatuhan.

"Hentikan itu. Ku mohon… tidak kah kalian mengerti dia sangat ketakutan?" nada suara Sasuke bergetar,

"Ku mohon hentikan itu," Sasuke memelas, menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

.

_**So please**_

_**.**_

"**Meong."**

"Kesepuluh, Sasuke," ucap Hinata ketakutan,

"HINATA!" Sasuke membentak, "Tolong, Hinata. Katakan kau tidak mempercayai dongeng itu."

"KATAKAN PADAKU, HINATA!" bentak Sasuke, meremas lebih kuat tangan Hinata,

"Aku takut, Sasuke," cicit Hinata pelan, memandangi Sasuke dengan air mata yang terus berjatuhan,

Sasuke membalas pandangan Hinata, "Hinata, dengarkan aku. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," isak Sasuke.

.

_**Please tell me lies  
>Tell me you'll always be<strong>_

_**.**_

"**Meong."**

Air mata di wajah Hinata terus saja meleleh.

"Ku mohon, Sasuke. Tolong katakan padaku sebuah kebohongan. Katakan, kau mencintaiku," kata Hinata, sembari tersenyum lemah.

"Hinata, kau akan baik-baik saja," kata Sasuke menguatkan, walaupun tangannya juga bergetar.

"Ku mohon, Sasuke," iba Hinata lagi.

.

_**Soft gentle lies  
>Hold me, speak love to me<strong>_

_**.**_

"**Meong."**

"Peringatan ke dua belas, Sasuke," Hinata berusaha tersenyum, "Ku mohon, Sasuke. Katakan itu. Katakan itu, walaupun itu hanya sebuah kebohongan."

"Hinata…"

"Hinata, aku mencintai mu. Aku mencintai mu. Kau akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sasuke di sela isakkannya,

Hinata tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

.

_**I can't let go  
>Your heat inside<strong>_

_**.**_

"**Meong."**

Sasuke memandangi Hinata.

"Dengarkan aku Hinata. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, dan itu bukan kebohongan," kali ini sang Uchiha benar-benar menangis.

Meletakkan tangan mungil Hinata di pipinya, "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih, Sasuke," ucap Hinata sebelum akhirnya dia menutup matanya dan jatuh terbaring.

Tak bernafas.

.

_**I'm here so alone  
>Don't know if I can make it on my own<strong>_

_**.**_

Sasuke segera berdiri dan memeluk erat tubuh gadis itu.

"Hinata, dengarkan aku. Aku mencintaimu," isaknya,

Sasuke lebih mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Hinata,

"Hinata, ku mohon," tangisnya.

.

_**Your kiss  
>Your sweet caress<strong>_

_**Your heartbeat  
>Call my name<strong>_

_**.**_

Tidak ada lagi jantung yang berdetak.

Tidak ada lagi hembusan nafasnya yang pelan.

Tidak ada lagi genggaman tangannya yang hangat.

Tidak ada lagi sorot matanya yang teduh.

Tidak ada lagi senyumnya yang ceria.

.

_**But all are Ghosts  
>That haunt my heart<br>Tears keep falling**_

_**.**_

Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukannya, meletakkan tanganya di pipi Hinata.

Membelai lembut rambut Hinata, air matanya meleleh tak terbendung.

Sasuke segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

Menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata.

Mengecup lembut bibir Hinata.

Ciuman pertamanya di berikan kepada gadis yang di cintainya.

Tapi gadis yang di cintainya tidak membalas ciumannya.

Bibir itu tetap diam membeku.

Dingin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata," air matanya tidak mau berhenti.

.

_**I'd give up anything the world can ever offer  
>I give my heart to you. There'll never be no other<strong>_

_**.**_

Sasuke segera masuk ke sebuah bangunan megah, membawa sebuah koper hitam besar.

"Kau sudah pulang, Sasuke?" tanya seseorag pria menghampiri Sasuke di depan pintu.

"Ya, ayah. Aku pulang," ucap Sasuke menaiki sebuah tangga dan masuk ke ruang lainnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia turun kembali dengan setelan yang lain, jeket hitam di lengkapi dengan jins hitam.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?" tanya Fugaku,

"Ya, aku akan pergi," jawab Sasuke lambat, "Ayah, ini uang terakhir yang bisa kuberikan," menyerahkan koper yang di bawanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya ayahnya lagi, memandang koper hitam yang di berikan Sasuke,

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu dimana dia masuk,

Dia berhenti sebentar di depan pintu, "Aku pergi ke pemakaman Hinata."

Sasuke segera membuka pintu dan berjalan menjauh.

.

_**Just to be by your side  
>Just to feel your breath beside mine<strong>_

_**.**_

Angin hangat bertiup pelan, menggugurkankan beberapa daun ginko di pinggir jalan. Terseret dan terinjak, lalu di terbangkan lagi.

Matahari bersinar dengan hangat di sore ini. Tak ada salju, hanya kehangatan yang sangat aneh untuk musim dingin seperti ini.

Cuaca seperti ini tentu saja mengundang banyak orang untuk bersantai di luar sekedar bercanda atau bermain.

Tapi, tidak untuk di sini.

Tidak untuk di jalan ini. Jalan yang panjang yang di penuhi dengan isak tangis dari banyak orang yang memakai pakaian hitam.

Para wanita terisak dan menangis pelan, sedangkan para lelaki hanya memasang tampang datar sedih.

Cuaca hangat seperti ini tak seharusnya ada yang bersedih.

Tapi, itu lah yang terjadi. Seakan-akan Tuhan mengejek.

Seakan Tuhan tak peduli atas isak tangis pemujanya.

Seakan-akan Tuhan bersuka ria atas kembalinya gadis indigo di sisi-Nya.

Gadis yang sangat di cintai banyak orang.

Terlebih lagi, gadis yang sangat di cintai oleh pemuda raven bermata onyx yang sedang menatap nanar peti mati itu.

Pemuda itu berjalan di barisan depan, berjalan dengan langkah yang gontai.

'Aku mencintaimu, Hinata,' untaian kalimat itu terus saja menderu di telinga sang pemuda onyx.

.

_**I'd give my soul if I had to, No, nothing ever matters**_

_**.**_

Saat sang fajar mulai terlelah, orang berpakaian hitam itu mulai bubar dari barisannya.

Pergi dengan isak tangis mereka.

Satu per satu pergi, hanya meninggal kan sebuah kesunyian total di tempat itu.

Tapi sang pemuda onyx itu hanya berdiri di tempatnya tanpa berniat untuk pergi.

Sang fajar yang tenggelam kemerahan menemani sang Uchiha.

.

_**I'll give up everything, the only one desire  
>I give my heart to you and that will be forever<strong>_

_**.**_

"Uchiha-san, sebaiknya anda segera pulang," saran seorang pria bermata lavender seperti Hinata,

"Saya ingin di sini sebentar lagi, Hyuuga-san," jawab sang Uchiha,

"Tapi…"

"Biarkan dia Hiashi," panggil seorang wanita di belakang mereka, "Biarkan dia di sini sebentar lagi," lanjut wanita itu.

Hyuuga yang di panggil Hiashi itu hanya menatap lama sang Uchiha yang masih mematung berdiri,

"Baiklah," katanya, "Kami duluan," tak ada respon.

Sang Hyuuga segera berjalan bersama istrinya menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

_**Just to feel you inside  
>Just to feel your heartbeat with mine<strong>_

_**I'm yours to take forever. No, nothing ever matters  
>So please<strong>_

_**.**_

Pemuda itu hanya berdiri mematung, memandang sedih sebuah foto gadis indigo di depannya.

Air matanya tiba-tiba saja berjatuhan tanpa di perintahkan.

Dia berjalan pelan, dan mengusap lembut foto gadis di depannya.

Pemuda itu terus saja menangis.

"Hinata,"

Hanya itu yang di ucapkannya.

Pemuda itu berlutut, mengenggam keras rerumputan di sampingnya.

"Hinata,"

Lagi-lagi hanya itu yang di ucapkannya,

"Ku mohon biarkan aku menjadi _Romeo_ mu. Karena _Juliet_ ku tidak akan terbangun, Hinata."

Kata-kata itu meluncur, dengan isak tangisnya.

.

_**I'd give up anything the world can ever offer  
>Your sweet lies<br>I give my heart to you There'll never be no other  
>You make me feel<strong>_

_**.**_

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah benda tajam berkilau.

Menorehkan sayatan-sayatan tipis dengan pelan ke kedua pergelangan tangannya.

Membiarkan rasa sakit dan perih menghampirinya.

Sayatan tipis itu mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat.

Dia segera memasangkan _earphone_ di telinganya, memutar sebuah lagu.

Lagu dengan dentingan piano, suara gadis indigo itu terdengar lembut.

"Hinata, inikah lagumu untukku?" tanya pemuda Uchiha itu.

.

_**Just to be by your side  
>Just to feel your breath beside mine<br>That I'm not alone  
>I'd give my soul if I had to, No, Nothing ever matters<strong>_

_**.**_

Sayatan di kedua pergelangan tangannya terus saja meneteskan darah, di serap dengan rakus oleh tanah.

Jantung pemuda itu berdegup dengan pelan, menunggu hukuman mati yang di jatuhkan.

Lagu itu terus mengalun di tengah kesunyian. Dentingan piano, dan suara seorang gadis.

Hembusan angin berhenti, malam ikut mendengarkan suara sang gadis indigo.

"Maaf, kan aku Hinata. Maafkan aku,"

Lagi-lagi isak tangis itu terdengar.

.

_**Please tell me lies  
>I'll give up everything, the only one desire<br>Your sweet lies  
>I give my heart to you and that will be forever<strong>_

_**.**_

Sayatan itu tak mau berhenti mengeluarkan darah, dan lelaki itu terus saja menangis.

Hanya desiran daun yang menemani isakannya, bahkan binatang malam pun enggan untuk mengganggu.

Yang mereka lakukan hanya mengawasi dengan tatapan lapar.

Menunggu dengan sabar pertunjukan hebat sebuah akhir kehidupan.

"Hinata, ku mohon,"

Laki-laki itu terisak, "Aku mencintaimu Hinata."

.

_**You make me feel  
>Just to feel you inside<br>Just to feel your heartbeat with mine  
>That I'm not alone<strong>_

_**.**_

Lelaki itu terus saja menangis, membiarkan udara yang lembab merambatkan isakkannya.

Bintang dan bulan hanya mematung menyaksikan sebuah tragedi.

"Hinata, ku mohon. Katakan kebohongan itu. Katakan kau akan selalu bersamaku, Hinata."

Darahnya terus saja mentes, dia tidak menghiraukannya.

Bau amis itu semakin pekat tercium, berbaur dengan udara.

Warna merah itu terus mendomisili baju sang Uchiha.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Ucap pemuda itu, sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh, terbaring dingin di tanah.

Nafas tersenggal, dadanya terasa sesak.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Matanya perlahan terpejam, dan hembusan nafasnya pun berhenti.

Tergantikan oleh angin yang berhembus kuat, mengantarkan sang arwah ke langit.

Bintang berkelip ingin menangis, dan bulan tetap diam membisu.

Sang burung hantu mulai bersuara, bersorak atas kepergian sang Uchiha.

Dan lagu sang gadis tetap mengalun tak terhenti.

.

_**I'm yours to take forever. No, nothing ever matters  
>So Please tell me lies<br>So please**_

_._

Di kejauhan, seorang lelaki bermata lavender sedang berdiri mengawasi.

"Tidurlah dengan tenang, Hinata," ucapnya, sebelum dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Rambut coklat panjanganya tertiup angin, air matanya menetes.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Tidurlah dengan tenang."

.

_**The END**_

* * *

><p><em>Kadang kematian itu merupakan suatu hukuman,<em>

_Kadang-kadang merupakan suatu anugrah,_

_Bagi kebanyakan orang kematian itu merupakan suatu kebaikan._

_**[Seneca]**_

* * *

><p><em>Kadang kematian itu merupakan pertemuan,<em>

_Pertemuan dengan sang Tuhan,_

_Atau dengan orang terkasih._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p>*di gebukin reders, readers : ini di bilang romance?*<p>

HUAAAA… maaf kan zurro yang tak berdaya ini. Zurro yakin pasti romance nya gak kerasa, angst nya gak kerasa, hurt/comfort nya gak kerasa, maklum zurro author baru. *di bakar reader*

_**Gaje**_ kah fic zurro? *di bakar readers, readers: Ya iyalah!* Hahaha…. Maafkan zurro yang juga gaje.

Baiklah, zurro akan memberikan sedikit penjelasan.

Pertama-tama, mari kita abaikan, bahwa Hinata mengidap _**Lupus,**_soalnya zurro udah gak tau harus pake penyakit apalagi.*plak*

Yang kedua, Zurro yakin banyak para reader syang sudah tau tentang _**Oscar, kucing yang dapat meramalkan kematian. **_Walaupun dia tidak akan mengeong tiga belas kali untuk memperingatkan sang pasien bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan mati.

Ayolah, ini kan fic zurro, jadi terserah zurro dong mau di buat gimana. *kick*

Yang ke tiga, di bagian sebelum pemakaman Hinata, zurro menulis, "_**Matahari bersinar dengan hangat di sore ini. Tak ada salju, hanya kehangatan yang sangat aneh untuk musim dingin seperti ini.**_". Sebenarnya ini nyata, biasa terjadi di Amerika, sering di sebut _**Fake Spring, **_atau musim semi bohongan. Dimana udara yang hangat dan matahari yang selalu bersinar di tengah musim dingin, biasa terjadi selama 2 minggu di musim dingin. Tapi, zurro gak tau apa di Jepang juga terjadi.

Yang terakhir, zurro mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar besarnya, karena terpaksa zurro menghapus fic _**Princess Of Moon, **_fic itu di hapus setelah zurro di kuliahi oleh _Evil _dan di nasehati oleh_ Angel _(baca: editor Zurro).

TWANG… TWING…

Evil : MUAPAAAAH? Kau mengatakan diriku yang keren ini editor? *nimpuk zurro pake bakiak*

Zurro : Mendingankan, dari pada di tulis pembantu?

Angel : Huaaa… jangan begitu evil… eh, i-iya. Angel juga ikut minta maaf, karena angel juga ikut ambil andil dalam penghapusan fic _**Princess of Moon. **_Menurut angel sangat tidak relevan master-sama mempublis sebuah fic, padahal fic yang sebelumnya belum selesai.

Evil : Mana bukan nyelesain fic yang pertama, malah buat fic yang lain.

Zurro : Fic inikan sebagai permintaan maaf, =3=

Evil : *death glare* bukan yang ini. Mana fic _**Princess of Moon**_ itu banyak miss typos, plotnya aneh, kalau di hitung-hitung, ada sekitar 50 kesalahan di fic itu. Dasar!

Zurro : *pundung di pinggiran kamar*

Angel : Ja-jangan begitu evil, master-sama kan khilaf.

Evil : Dasar author abal!

Zurro : *narik selimut, lalu nutup diri pake selimut*

Angel ; Huaaaaa… master-sama jangan begitu.

Evil : Yak, prakata terakhir. Tolong review untuk fic ini, review anda sangat berarti bagi master-sama yang gaje, abal aneh bin ajaib ini.

Zurro : KEDENGARAN TAU! *keluar dari selimut, ngambil tomatnya Sasuke* Awas kau evil.

Angel : Huaaa…. Master-sama… evil… jangan lempar-lempar tomat, harga tomat sedang naik. Eh, baiklah. Um, jangan lupa review fic ini. Jaa. Semoga kita bertemu lagi di fic yang lain.

_Sign,_

_Zurro, Angel, Evil,_

_Wednesday, March 16, 2011_

_._

_**P.S : Apakah fic ini melanggar guideliness?**_


End file.
